


dear evan hansen oneshots

by cutiepiehansen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M, Galaxy Gals, I have no idea how to tag, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, kleinsman, oneshots, please request stuff, sincerly three, this fandom is sad enough, treebros, zolana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiepiehansen/pseuds/cutiepiehansen
Summary: mostly tree brosbut i'll write whateverpeople requestno OC x characterjustcharacter x charactercoolalso on wattpad under cutiepiehansenyes i know evan hurt a lot of people but let me think he's just a cute little cinnamon roll for now





	1. perfect

**Author's Note:**

> summary: just listen to perfect by ed sheeran (it's literally just soft gay fluff)  
> feat. pastel!eva

connor waited in his car, always checking his watch. him and evan had planned on a date tonight and connor had something special planned, so he knew it had to be a perfect night. the time was 7:59 and he told the other he'd pick him up at 8, so he got out of his car and started for the front door. he knocked right at the hour started with heidi answering it a few seconds later. "wow, connor, you look nice," she complimented. yeah, connor had dressed up a little bit for tonight, a black button down with non-ripped black jeans, but he did it for the best boy on the planet.  
"thank you, ms. hansen," he smiled and she invited him in.

"evan! your hot date is here tonight!" she yelled up the stairs with a small laugh at the end making connor blush. not a second later, connor heard the sound of evan practically running down the stairs and when he did, connor's breath disappeared. heidi acted as if he were the best dressed tonight, but oh was she wrong. evan blushed as connor's eyes looked up and down at his outfit consisting on light wash blue jeans, a pastel pink knit sweater and matching pink converse. he looked absolutely adorably stunning.

"h-hey," he stuttered, standing at the door on the stair with a timid smile that made conner's heart melt once again. the shorter boy's eyes widen as he looked at conner's own outfit thinking he was underdressed. "o-oh should i go change into some-something more formal? i can go cha-nge. i'll go- change," but before he can set a foot on the second stair, conner grabs his hand before reassuring him that he looks great and that they're not really doing anything to fancy.

the couple said goodbye to heidi and connor promises to return evan home before midnight. right as they get off the porch, evan began apologizing about how dumb he looked compared to conner who was dressier. "don't worry, darling," he smiled, taking his boyfriend's hand in his, leading them to the car parked in front of the driveway. "you look _perfect_." connor meant for it to come out as a whisper, not having evan hear it, but evan did hear him and couldn't help but smile as his cheeks turned a rosy color.

they ended up lying in the grass, barefoot, at the orchard after getting dinner and ice cream. that had been their third time spending a date at the orchard, but neither cared. both of them loved the orchard, especially evan, and connor loved evan, in general, but especially whenever he was around nature because his eyes would light up and he'd be so happy. god, connor was whipped.

"do you get tired of these dates? i mean i don't i'm just making sure you don't mind coming to the orchard often," connor asked, sitting up, the other following.  
"n-no. i seriously love the orchard! it's-it's a special place, like our own little slice of..."  
" _perfect_ ," connor finished for him making evan grin and nod. "here, let's do something," connor said, standing up on his feet, motioning for evan to do the same. connor unlocked his phone and set up his playlist of slow songs to play, putting it in his back pocket and grabbing evan's hands, slowly dancing to the music. evan giggles and goes along with connor.

they continued dancing under the darkness of the stars with some of their favorite songs playing in the background until the playlist came to a full loop which was when they stop about an hour later. most would've gotten tired of just sitting there and swaying to a song for an hour, but connor and evan would never. they would've continued for forever if they could've loving the feeling of being in each other's arms.

a wind brushed through the field, making the grass sway. connor looked down and picked a blooming flower, sticking it behind evan's ear who smiled from ear to ear. that's when connor knew it was time. "listen, evan, i've liked- loved you for a long time, before you even knew of my existence, in a not creepy way, and now that you're mine and i'm yours, i'd like to officiate it," he reached into his pocket and brought out a small box handing it to evan who opened it with a look of shock at the ring inside. "do-don't worry. it's not a wedding ring, we're kind of young for that. it's a promise ring. a promise that we'll bet there for each other through thick and thin. when we get married, hopefully, the two will latch together and if you have to take one off, you'll have to take the other too," connor responded nervously, unsure of what his boyfriend would say. "but let's hope that never has to happen."

"oh conner, it's perfect!" connor exclaimed, immediately putting it on his finger before passionately kissing him, latching his arms around the taller.

"no it's not," connor whispered, knowing evan could hear him this time, " _you are."_


	2. cats vs dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conner is a dog person who doesn't see what's so special in dogs while evan is a cat person who likes both, but just prefers the quieter animal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this was inspired by a piece of artwork by threehairs on tumblr i think but i'm not 100% sure so i didn't ask for permission but if you talk to them a\or are them and they don't want his i will take it down as fast as i can thanks :))

evan kept his head down, watching as he feet silently hit the sidewalk. he never liked making eye contact with people, so looking down was his only real option because he would be too distracted by the everlasting sky above if he looked up which would lead him to bumping into someone and that's the only thing worse than weird eye contact with a stranger.

he reached the front of the pet store he left his apartment for, and opened it up, walking in listening to the small chime from the bell over head. he quickly observed what other humans were in the shop seeing only one teenage girl worker who was flipping through a magazine (which was a good thing for evan because she was too preoccupied to ask him how he was or if he needed help with anything) and an old woman in the fish food aisle aka the farthest aisle away from the one evan needed: the cat food aisle.

evan was lucky enough to only have one roommate, requesting to live alone right after he found out he would be going to college, but he found himself lonely, and when alana informed him that one of her family member's cat had kittens, he jumped at the opportunity to adopt one.

that's how he ended up with oliver, his small orange tabby. (he was originally going to name him olive after the tree but he decided not to knowing jared would tease him probably for the rest of their lives) the only reason he'd leave the house was for school, meeting up with his mom or jared, and for his little oli hence why he wasn't wrapped in a cocoon blanket with the cat at the moment.

evan located the blue bag of kitten chow and grabbed the bigger version they had since it'd be awhile before he'd start feeding oli big-kitty food and he'd do anything to avoid any type of social interaction, even if he wastes a few dollars. unfortunately, because the bag was bigger, part of his field of view was blocked and he ended up bumping into someone. the poor boy ended up on his butt, bag of food sprawled across the floor. luckily, it wasn't busted open because if it were, evan knew his anxiety would get the best of him for causing a bigger mess. "oh, i-im so-rry," he quickly said, not looking up, but grabbing the bag. then, he sees an outstretched hand and he looks up to see a boy about his age with a blank expression, but the prettiest eyes evan had ever seen. he stares at the hand, then the boy for a second, flicking between the two for a second before he realizes how much of a fool he was making of himself. "oh oh narks i-" he feels his palms become sweaty and quickly wipes one off on his polo before taking the outstretched hand gratefully. "th-thanks," he mumbled, keeping his head down. if he looked into the boy's eyes again, he knew he'd freeze up again.

"hey," the voice stops him as he began to walk towards the counter. evan curses under his breath, not wanting to make any social interaction, but turns around looking slightly around the stranger, but not directly at him. "what you got there?" the stranger asks, motioning to the bag in evan's, once again, sweaty palms.  
"oh, um t-his?" he shows the boy the front of the bag making the other make a face of disgust and grab it.  
"you're a cat person? how? they're so conceited and bitchy," the stranger scrunched up his face, and if he weren't insulting one of evan's favorite animals, he'd be basically in love with the beautiful stranger.  
"n-not all of th-them," he protested non-convincingly, voice fading out as he continues to look down and fidget with the bottom of his shirt. he was angry at the other, but he couldn't find enough courage to show it.  
"whatever, dogs are better," he scoffed, handing the bag of cat food back to evan. "it's a shame you're a cat person, you're kind of cute." at this, evan looked up shocked and even more mad, but no matter how mad he was, he couldn't help the blush from appearing on his cheeks.

"dogs aren't all that great," he argued immediately regretting it. actually, from evan's experiencing, he was lying. all the dogs he'd met in his life were so cute and kind, just a little too energetic and playful for timid evan hansen. that was why a lazy, independent cat seemed to be a better fit. evan loved both animals a lot, and he wished that the world could push past the stupid debate over which one is better and spend time on more productive discussions.  
"well, they're much better than stupid cats. they're loyal and protective. if someone broke into your house, a dog would bite them or bark and wake you up while a cat would go back to sleep with no care in the world," the stranger countered vehemently.  
"c-cats are cud-dly and calm while d-ogs are erotic and never- never stay still. just, please get what you ne-need and i'll check out and we'll ne-ver have to see each other ag-ain." with that proud moment for evan, he walked away from the stranger.

right as he's about to leave the store, though, someone grabbed his shoulder, sending a wave of panic through him. he turned around seeing dog-guy there with some dog toys in hand. "hey, i'm sorry about starting that... disagreement with you about cats and dogs," he apologized, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "truth is, i've never had a cat before since my sister is allergic, but i'd love to get to know one, if you'd like to hang out, sometime. you can meet my bulldog, pot. oh, and my name is conner. i can give you my number, but only if you want. if not you can leave. i was- uh -kind of rude about your animal preferences. yeah... i'm really sorry about that." evan gave the other a small smile in forgiveness.  
"i'm e-evan. and, i do li- like dogs, they really are... sweet. i-it's just cats ar-e better for my uh... anxiety." evan said the last word as if it were a cuss word and he was around his grandma, but in reality, he just wasn't sure if everyone was okay with his anxiety. of course, it shouldn't have mattered because it's evan's problem and no one else has any idea what it's like on the battlefield of evan's brain, but he has met people who were repulsed by his problems, and that only made the panic and stress worse. luckily, conner just smiled.

"hey, evan, why don't i pay for these and we can walk over to the coffee shop around the block and tell each other about our pets," conner suggested, quite intrigued with the anxious boy. if evan's palms could get sweatier, they would've at that moment because someone actually is showing interest in being friends with him! or is he just jumping to conclusions? _oh goodness i'm totally jumping to conclusions._  he worries in his head. _conner will think i'm weird and will tell everyone and word will spread about stupid award evan hansen and i'll have to move to the next town over with oli if i ever want to make friends. what if it spreads out of city? out of city? heck i might as well move to canda. they're all nice there, right?_  
"sure," evan answers with a smile, waiting for the other to pay for the dog toys.

let's just say that after that, conner found a new love cats but most of that might have been the fault of the cute cat owner he soon fell for also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was going to write the coffee shop part but didn't want it to get to long maybe i'll write a part two


	3. teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: evan is an english teacher and connor is a chemistry teacher. their students ship them a lot.   
> they're lowkey inspired by some of my teachers because my teachers are so sweet and cute (but i don't ship any of them)

the whole school loved mr. hansen, the sophomore english teacher. the freshmen couldn't wait to have him, the sophomores loved his class, and the upperclassmen wanted his class again. there were many reasons to love him, he was always cute and shy, a reminiscence of his social anxiety he had when he was a teenager he had slowly beat, with the help of therapy and mess, and rarely talked to the class besides about whatever they were learning, letting the class do whatever when they had free time.

whenever someone asked him a question about the great gatsby or the tempest, or any other piece of literature he loved, his eyes would light up and he'd ramble about it all day. the class loved whenever he'd accidently do something a little embarrassing, like drop his book when he was explaining something or said something he wasn't supposed to, and then he'd blush making all the class awe which made him blush more. all in all, if any student heard another bad mouth mr. hansen during lunch, they'd probably get slapped and ranted about how mr. hansen is a "cinnamon bun too innocent to teach a shithole like you." 

he was lowkey a pushover because whenever a student got a low score on a test, they'd tell him they were tired that morning or something happened to a family, true or not, and he'd bump it up a few points. he let kids chew gum and put on sweatpants, which were against school rules, and basically anything that wouldn't be allowed by other teachers, but if he heard someone being bullied he'd pounce on the bullies like a tiger with a handful of detentions and a long prepared rant about how you shouldn't bully others and go into a long story about his highschool experience. 

all in all, the whole school loved evan hansen, and he loved everyone back. 

mr. murphy was a bit of a different story. he was the chemistry teacher and taught the same grade as evan. he was one of those teachers you either really loved or really hated with no in betweens. it was rumored a friend group broke up over their hate vs love for mr. murphy.

he was kind of strict with uniforms and school rules, but the students who really loved him listened to his stories when they had free time about how he smoked pot in highschool and how he 'accidentally' threw a printer at his second grade teacher. he constantly reminded students the importance of your mental health and always made sure no one was overly stressed during finals. if no one wanted to see their counselor about their problems, their next person to go to was mr. murphy. the girls liked him a little more than the boys usually because on lab days, he'd come in with his hair tied in a bun making all the girls almost faint. 

he was a pretty cool teacher besides being kind of strict, he would get close with his students, respectfully of course, and once bet to get an under cut if one of his class got a B average which they did. he was always able to crack a joke, especially inappropriate ones, and most kids did enjoy the class. 

some girls, even a few boys, had a "crush" on them (mainly thinking they were just very cute/hot), but most kids shipped the two together. connor's opening line at the beginning of the year was always, "hello class, i'm connor, or mr. murphy to you, and i'm hella gay." evan was more subtle about it because whenever he gave a romantic writing prompt, he always wrote it between two men or two women/ other LGBTQ+ couples and eventually he had to spill the beans of his bisexuality. that fact literally spread like a wildfire even though he had said it to a class that had already graduated, it was still talked about. 

"okay, who would like to share their piece?" mr. hansen asked, standing up at the board after giving his students a writing prompt. it was quite vague, only writing "under the stars" on the board. almost immediately, a girl's hand shoots up and he motions her to the front. he wasn't the teacher who made kids present a whole presentation. if it was dire, he had them come up with a sentence summary and say it sitting down. he knew how he felt during high school and he didn't want anyone else feel embarrassed and unsuccessful like how he did after he froze up when he had to give a presentation on the great gatsby. he had a full practiced presentation on how daisy is a stuck up snobby bitch, but he just couldn't deliver it. (i hate daisy if you couldn't tell) the girl walked up, next to mr. hansen's desk, and began reading her piece about two lovers under the stars. 

the two women held hands as they gazed upon the stars above. there hearts swelled with love when they looked over at each other seeing the real stars in each other's eyes. 

she went on, reading her lines making everyone awe at the cute parts about how they kept confessing their love and sharing small kisses. then she came to the end. 

the taller caressed the other's cheeks looking into their light blue eyes falling in love all over again. "i love you, evalynn."  
"i love you, connie."

everyone began laughing once she said the characters name which made mr. hansen blush profusely at the purposeful names. that definitely wasn't the first time something like that had happened, so he wasn't mad that it happened or that the students laughed. he had become used to it, honestly. "mr. hansen," a different student spoke up, "why aren't you and mr. murphy dating? you two are practically perfect for each other! you'd be so cute!" they gushed.  
"relationships aren't meant to be one-sided," evan answered vaguely hoping no one assumed (correctly) that he did have a minor crush on the other teacher. 

"ahh!" a girl squealed, "you like him!" damn.  
"feelings are both a blessing and a curse."   
"ask him out, mr. hansen," this time a boy said aloud, "you could write mr. murphy a cute little poem or something. we'd help you!" everyone began agreeing with the boy and began thinking of rhyming lines.  
"hey, everyone. mine and mr. murphy's love life are not to be intruded by our students," he stated, low key putting his foot down.

"i heard my name, well my last name," the chemistry teacher interrupted, stepping into the classroom. everyone goes silent before a girl literally stands up out of her seat, sending it backwards.  
"you two need to date!" she exclaimed making everyone else let out a loud cheer in approval. connor looked at evan with a raised eyebrow as if saying, "what the hell did you do to get them like this," while the other stood next to his desk with his head in his hands trying to hide his blush from both the other teacher and his students.   
"o-okay!" evan tried to yell, not able to get his voice loud enough for people in the back. 

"yo!" connor shouted loud enough for the surrounding classes to hear, quieting form the class. evan thanked him before saying what he planned.   
"again, your teacher's love life are not the student's business. i know you think we'd be happy, but worry about your own happiness before worrying about another's," mr. hansen advised receiving no immediate response, "and i bet the administration wouldn't like two teachers dating."   
"oh no, principle hamilton ships you two to the ends of the earth," a kid spoke up making the class erupt into conversation again. evan groaned knowing there was no use to try and quiet down the class or get them back onto the topic of english. luckily, though, the bell rang not long after resulting in all the students hurrying to get their next classes saying goodbye to both teachers. evan sat at his desk, working on his next lesson since he had plan while connor went up and sat on the edge of a student's desk in for the of the teacher's desk. 

"don't you have a class to teach?" evan questioned since connor's last period was a plan.   
"nope," connor said popping the 'p', "double plan." evan grumbled with jealously mumbling a small, "bitch," under his breath before stopping his typing assuming the chemistry teacher wanted to talk. "so, the students really do think we'd make a good couple, huh?" evan's cheeks turned red, starting to stutter out a bunch of incoherent words. "and the administration is okay with it." evan felt like fainting at that point low key hoping that the conversation was going the way he hoped. "would you like to grab dinner with me sometime?" evan gulped, looking into connor's heterochromic eyes, mumbling out a small,  
"s-sure." connor smiled at the english teacher who was fumbling with his button down, not able to come down from his blushing. 

"just don't tell the students or the principle. pretty sure they'd shit their pants."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh so bad  
> and hey if you see another oneshot book (on wattpad) for a completely different fandom and some of the oneshots are similar that's my old account but i don't see that really happening i just took some ideas from that book and rewrote them for this fandom


	4. happy birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: omg!!!?!!! something different than tree bros (it's kleinsmen)  
> it's evan's birthday and this is post-canon   
> low key sad but mainly kind of cute

jared stood in front of his calendar looking at the circled date in the upcoming few days. he made sure to mark it when he first got the calendar, making sure he wouldn't forget it, but now he wasn't sure if he wanted to remember it. a small tree he doddled inside the circle with a small triangular hat on top- his "family friend" evan hansen's birthday. he sighed, running his hand through his hair. thinking about the rocky path the two had gone through the past few months. evan had betrayed him, and pushed him aside while he climbed into the spotlight, but then again, he kind of treated evan like shit before the whole connor project thing. he cared for the blonde, he really did, but he just never knew how to show it in a nice, healthy way so he showed it in the best way he could, through insults and crude humor. 

he groaned at the conflicting thoughts in his head wondering what he should do for evan's birthday, if anything. he had never done anything for his birthday, besides maybe sending a simple text halfway through the day, but evan always managed to do at least something small for the other. he always texted him right after midnight, usually being the first to tell him happy birthday even though jared would never admit that, and, since his birthday fell during the school year, would always bring a cupcake with a little smiley-face frosted on top for him before school started. jared always waved it off like it was nothing, usually teasing him for doing it, but he was actually really touched by his actions and was super grateful because it was one of the sweetest things he'd ever experienced. 

jared decided he should do something, doing something he'd never would've done if they hadn't had their fight. he knew evan would probably have no one to spend the day with, since his mom is always working, but he decided to change that for the year, no matter the fact that evan treated him like shit because in the end, so did he. he wanted to be friends again, start anew, so he went to the grocery store.

~•~

jared licked his lips in concentration as he tried making a perfect curved like, touching up his small mistakes with his finger because he just couldn't care about his germs at the moment and if evan did, he could fuck off. okay that's not being constructive, jared. he thought to himself as he sighed and continued his job, finally finishing. he put the top on the carrier before carefully taking it to his car and driving to the blonde's house. 

he knocked on the door with his foot seeing no car in the driveway, making his accusation about heidi not being here true, feeling a pang of sadness wash through him knowing evan would be spending the day alone if it weren't for him. he took a deep breath as he heard the door unlocking with a melancholy evan hansen opening the door. "j-jared?" he questioned looking down at the present in his hand.   
"hey, acorn- i mean evan," jared greeted with a cautious smile on his face. "happy birthday!" evan opened the door all the way inviting him in. he set the carrier on the countertop, evan looking at it as if it were an alien.   
"i- what's it for?" he questioned making jared bite his lip from trying to make a snarky comment.  
"evan, you treated me like shit, but i realized that i also did before connor, so i thought now we're on even turf. can we start over?" jared asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

evan didn't say anything, but just surged forward, hugging the other teen tightly muttering out "thank you"s and apologies like he had to say it 100 times in a minute or he'd die. after a minute, maybe a few tears, evan pulled away. "thank you, f-for the cake," he smiled looking at the blue cake sitting on his counter. the cake was covered in blue with white clouds around the top and sides along with a few small trees along with, "happy birthday hansen," written in white messy handwriting on top. everything was a little sloppy, but evan loved it none the less. it was obviously solely jared's creation and that just made it even better. 

they couldn't find any birthday candles, so evan grabbed one of his mom's bath and body works candles and jared lit it, keeping it next to the cake, singing happy birthday. evan smiled as he made a wish and blew it out, then cutting the cake, getting a good size piece for the both of them. "here's to a new start," jared proposed, holding up his fork with a bite of cake. evan did the same with a smile and nod and they ate it happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay that was more or a broshot than a ship oneshot i'm sorry i'll make a second part if people really want it that's more romantic


	5. bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zoe finds evan in the bathroom (yes i already know most of y'alls question) at the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: borderline anxiety attack
> 
> preface: canon did/will not happen so connor is alive but not in here because it'd probably turn into tree bros if he showed up
> 
> for the person who requested evanxzoe :)

evan sat inside the bathroom farthest away from the blaring noise coming from the party covering his ears trying to block out the remaining screeches from the blasted music and loud cheers. he continuously checked his phone, hoping jared would send a text saying he's in the car waiting for evan to leave. you see, the other dragged evan to the party, saying he should get out and, with support from heidi, successfully, basically forced, got him to the party. 

unfortunately, evan didn't enjoy it as much as jared did who immediately chugged a mysterious drink in a blue solo cup and started dancing with random people. evan stood against the wall, trying to not look too out of place, but it soon became too much and that was how he ended up in the second floor bathroom. 

he shook due his anxiety trying to block out the noise and calm his thoughts which seemed to be just as loud. his breath came out in shaky intervals and he had to keep himself from getting sick. it didn't help when he heard someone knock in the door softly. he held his breath as the person on the other side knocked again, hoping the person would go away but in hindsight it made no sense for evan to pretend he wasn't there hoping for the person to go away. 

"evan? evan hansen? i saw you came up here like 10 minutes ago and you haven't come out, i just want to make sure you're doing okay," the voice of zoe murphy spoke from the other side making evan freeze. _zoe murphy?!_ his long-time crush was actually talking to him, making sure he was okay. the sound of his heartbeat pounded in his ears as he shakily reached up and unlocked the door, showing a concerned looking zoe on the other side. she immediately dropped to her knees, seeing how shaken up evan was, so they were eye level. "are you okay? you're pale," she commented, lightly touching his shoulder. 

her touch was soft and gentle, it reminded evan of his mother's and he subtly leaned into it. "y-yeah," he insisted, but zoe didn't believe it for a second, "j-just, you know, um, the l-loud noises, and, um, t-the peop-le." she only returned a small smile fully sitting next to him. he surprised himself, actually, that he got a full sentence out without making a complete fool of himself.   
"yeah, this party sucks," she agreed, "why'd you come if you don't like social situations?"   
"m-my friend, um, jared kleinman, h-he basically forced me to-to come." 

"oh. by the way, i don't think i introduced myself, i'm zoe murphy," she introduced, holding her hand out. he began to lift his hand, but quickly wiped it on his pants muttering out a small,   
"i-i know," going back to shake it, but she had already lowered her hand with a confused expression. "n-no no no, i mean i, um, i've seen you around and stuff? you k-know in the halls and stuff," he explained himself, not sounding too convincing, but zoe only let out a small chuckle, pushing strands of hair behind her ear. "sorry, that was really weird."

"no, it was actually kind of cute." they spent the rest of the night like that, sitting on the bathroom floor of a random kid's house in the middle of a party. most who saw it would think it was a sad sight, but to the pair, it was one of the best nights, being able to seclude themselves from the rest of the world and having it be... only them. 

they lost track of time, talking, and sharing random stories of their childhood with each other, they didn't realize everyone had left until the party host, some kid named michael mell, came in and kicked them out. "do you have a ride?" zoe asked as they approached her car which was parked down the street.   
"um, i th-think? i-i'm not too sure, b-but don't worry about me. i-it's not that far of a w-walk," evan insisted, trying not go red at the thought of zoe murphy caring about him, again. she only smiled and nodded, opening her car door.   
"it was nice officially meeting you, evan hansen. maybe we could hang out sometime, yeah?" she questioned sending evan's thoughts into overdrive. _zoe frecking murphy wants to hang out with him?!_  
"uh um, yeah! totally, sure," he said quickly stopping himself from spluttering out more unnecessary words. 

zoe handed evan her phone to put in his contact, and he did so putting a little tree emoji next to his name knowing she'd definitely know it was him because of how much he talked about trees. "thanks, i'll see you around, evan hansen." she started up her car, about to drive away before evan stopped her right before her car ran over her foot.   
"i j-just wanted to say, um, thank you. for t-talking to me and knowing i was, in that, uh, bathroom. no one has ever... _found_ me before," he stammered out when she unrolled her window. she looked shocked, yet kind of touched, by his words and sent a small, sympathetic smile.   
"whenever you're broken on the ground, evan, you will be found." 

she drove away after that, leaving her words resonating in evan's head, but that wasn't the end of his night. the end of his night was when he found jared passed out drunk in the passenger seat of his car, window rolled down so evan could click open the driver door and drive them home.


	6. kart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: the five play mario cart and friendships will be broken   
> a little bit of zolana maybe a hint of kleinsen? (not really) plus murphy sibling fluff

"okay who's everyone going to be?" connor asked, immediately picking mario before jared could.  
"asshole," jared muttered, picking the second best, luigi. **(luigi needs more love)**  
"i'm going to be... yoshi!" alana announced trying to say his name the way the character does making zoe giggle at her girlfriend as she picked bowser because why the hell not. plus it'd be ironic if she beat her brother. then it was evan who was looking through all the characters, not finding one he particularly loved. he ended up just picking toad because he related to the anxious little guy. 

"pick something easy, please," evan said to jared who had the game pad and was in control. of course, jared being jared, he picked rainbow road making everyone groan, having to play the hardest course. the second it started, alana's engine busted from holding the acceleration in the start for too long and evan basically ran off the road into space.  
"what if shooting stars were actually people falling off rainbow road?" connor inquired, mainly trying to distract everyone. jared was in first followed by zoe, connor, and alana while evan was in last while the other four were in the top spots. 

"then everyone look out the window because there's about to be ten," evan commented earning a small laugh from the girls. the round quickly ended with jared in first followed by connor, zoe, and alana with evan in sixth. 

they played through the night like that. the other four coming in a mixtures of the top standings, while evan was stuck in the 6th, 7th, and 8th place knowing what jared would do. 

"is going to make a bet with you," jared announced, looking to evan who only sighed, trying to hold back a smirk. every time they play, evan always purposefully sucked, except at rainbow road, rainbow is the bane of his existence, knowing jared will bet him at some point in the night.  he never learned. "you pick the next course, and if you get in the top three, i'll do something for you."  
"you have to go to the park with me and actually listen to all my tree facts," evan responded almost immediately.  
"okay, and if you get first, i'll pay for ice cream and order," jared added making evan smirk knowing exactly his strategy. "and if you lose, you have to buy me chinese food." evan and jared shook hands before evan had to choose his course.

"cheep cheep beach, bitch." **(totally ooc but this course is my playground and i really wanted to write that line)**

•

"come on y'all. i finished like five minutes ago," evan teased watching as his toad character cheered, lapping one of the sucky computers. he had really only finished ten seconds ago, but that was still a lot considering jared was in second and just about crossing the finish line followed by alana, connor, and then zoe.  
"how in the hell..." jared asked making evan laugh.

"pick me up next saturday and get your wallet ready cause i'm getting three scoops," evan taunted, lying about the whole three scoops thing. he could barely down two, and that was when he hadn't eaten anything else all day. 

"okay okay, my turn to pick a course. you're going down murphy 2.0," zoe challenged, looking at her older brother who was sitting on one of the arm chairs.  
"you're younger than me, zoe!" he countered, "if anything, you should be murphy 2.0, not me."

"that's something only murphy 2.0 would say."  
"murphy2.0saywhat."  
"what?"  
"hah!" 

"okay okay, zoe pick a course. whoever loses will have to be titled murphy 2.0 on the groupchat," alana proposed as a prize.  
"the prize is good with me, but you shouldn't get to choose. someone else needs to," connor commanded making zoe shrug, not really caring.  
"i'll do it," alana proposed, telling jared to scroll through all the courses. "um, do moo moo meadows." 

the race started with connor quickly taking first, zoe trailing not far behind. the two siblings were so focused on beating each other, they hadn't even thought about looking at the other three's screens to see their standings, only trying to get in the first place. zoe would pass her brother, but then he'd hit her with a shell sending her into second, but she'd quickly get back in first and that was basically how the whole race went. then, connor obtained a mushroom, using a speed bar to whiz past his sister, then once the speed burst was done, he activated the mushroom to further his lead. "ha ha! have fun being murphy 2.0!" connor taunted too soon because he was hit with a blue shell, giving zoe the perfect opportunity to pass him on the last lap and finish in first. 

"in your face bitch!" she cheered, jumping up off the floor in celebration, quickly grabbing his phone to change his screen name in the five's groupchat.  
"what the hell! who sent it?" connor seethed, noticing jared was pointing to his side where alana and evan were sitting. "alana! you fucking cheated for your girlfriend?!" he assumed, making alana quickly shake her head roughly making everyone's eyes land on evan.  
"evan?" zoe questioned, not knowing, either, who threw the shell. he only let out a nervous chuckle before both murphys tackled him to his back, basically pinning him to the ground, one screaming praise and the other screaming how he hated the other. "oh my god! evan i love you i love you i love you!" zoe exclaimed.

"we're no longer friends, hansen." 

"fine with me, murphy 2.0." 

"okay okay, alana has to make a bet with someone now and i'm not putting me on the block because i've already pay for the fucking toadstool over here," jared announced making evan's cheeks turn rosy as he sat up.  
"i've already been on the chopping black, also," connor said, pulling himself out of it.  
"and i'm tired. i've already lost one friend today, don't need to lose anymore. plus i'm getting free ice cream," evan remarked leaving alana and zoe. 

"loser has to wear a tux to prom," alana proposed, knowing they were going to prom together.  
"you're on." 

they played, with connor ending in first, so the two decided to both wear tuxes, and they were voted best dressed the next day unanimously BECAUSE THEY BOTH SLAYED IN TUXES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and requests make me squeal :DDD  
> also accidentally posted this to just pretend haha you should go read that if you like tree bros pls and thank <3


	7. look into your eyes and see sky for forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: idk i just imagined tree bros in the situation of helpless (from hamilton) because of that one line 'look into your eyes and the sky's the limit' but replaced that last part with you know it's in the title  
> totally just fluff (with like a little low key angst from another character ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: connor and jared are totally ooc like they're both popular and connor's nice and plays basketball BUT IM JUST FITTING THE SONG MAN

i was never the most social creature on this planet, never been the one to try and grab the spotlight. basically anyone who's talked to me for more than a minute could tell you that because i probably wouldn't say anything. but, despite my social anxiety, my best friend, jared, somehow managed to drag me to some party celebrating the win of the school's basketball winning state with some bribe i know he'll never actually pull through with. it was pretty much a high school party plucked straight out of a movie with red solo cups littering the yard and people practically swallowing each other on the front porch. 

the house shook from the vibrations of the loud music coming from inside, it made my head dizzy as we got closer and the music got louder. "you'll get used to it!" jared shouted, me barely hearing him. i wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't hear himself. 

i trailed behind jared as he talked and semi-danced with the other teenagers at the party, the way he was dazzling the room making me laugh. he always had a way with people, he was passionate for what he wanted and while i was also, i just didn't know how to profess it without making a huge fool of myself like he did so seamlessly. i've always been a follower, not a leader.

"hey look it's murphy!" someone shouted, everyone's eyes looking towards the door where connor murphy, the star basketball player, stood, saying hi to a few guys as he walked deeper into the house, and it felt like my heart went boom in my chest. he had such a confident posture, something i certainly didn't have. the way he smiled at other people so warmly and kindly, it made me want to see him smile 24/7.  
"you okay there, ev?" jared asked as the party soon went back to it's raving self, people drinking and dancing, to the top volume music, while jared and i just seemed to ride with the rhythm. my eyes always seemed to land on the taller boy across the room, maybe trying to catch his glance every so often from across the room, but it never worked.

i quickly pulled him aside, into the relatively quiet kitchen, where i whisper to him, motioning to connor, "yo, this one's mine." he smirked, sauntering out of the room leaving me anxious and scared about what he was going to do. he walked across to where connor was standing, and pulled him away from his conversation, grabbing his arm, and motioning to me who was observing, probably creepily, from the kitchen. when his eyes met mine with a smile, i blushed and quickly pretended like i wasn't looking feeling helpless. 

his eyes, god his eyes, i could explain those for forever. how they were the color of water, frozen over, yet warm showing a sense of compassion and kindness. on one, though, there was a sector of a hazel brown, the color of hot chocolate mixed with the cold blue sky of winter. i looked into his eyes and could see sky for forever, i swear. 

"where are you taking me?" connor questioned as jared guided him to where i was subtly hidden behind the wall separating the main room from the kitchen.  
"i'm about to change your life."  
"then by all means, lead the way." 

before i could give myself a mini pep talk, the two were in front of me, connor's hand outstretched, making my anxiety spike. "o-oh, hi. i- um my name's e-evan," i stammered, quickly wiping my hands on my pants and shaking it.  
"evan? like evan hansen?" i felt my face drop at what he said, scared he's heard the rumors about me. my anxiety was bad, but not so bad where i had to do a presentation in front of the class and cried so much the teacher was soaking. it was all so dumb, and jared tried defending me, but they just kept coming back up. 

"my best friend," jared stated making my cheeks heat up.  
"thank you, for- for winning the g-game," i said, not really knowing what to say, but i did know connor murphy scored the last few winning baskets.  
"if it takes winning a game for us to meet, it will have been worth it."

"i'll leave you to it," jared smiled, winking at me before walking away. as his back turned, though, his shoulders seemed a little more slumped than usual.

~•~

_1 week later_

let me tell you something, connor murphy's texts are very dense. he sends every one as if he has to say everything in his head and i'm sure he reread a them for spelling/grammatical errors before sending them and he always ends the long ones with "sincerely, me." don't think i don't like them though, it feels like my life gets better every text he writes me which is good because i receive one everyday. i really felt like this boy was mine.

"god you two are so in love, you know if you really loved me, you'd share him," he said making me believe he was joking, but there was some reluctant undertone that made me believe maybe he wasn't.  
"what do you want to do? form a man harem?" he let out a pained laugh.

~•~

_2 years later_

"evan hansen, will you marry me?" asked, holding my hand, looking into my eyes.  
"yes!" i practically squeal, jumping into his arms, kissing him softly before i pull back suddenly realizing something. "oh my god, we have to make sure my mom is okay with this, first." 

that's how we ended up with my mom sitting across from us the next night at our apartment. i was nervous, knowing there was a chance she wouldn't approve of us marrying young because that's what her and dad did, but i have a different feeling about connor. "mom, i hav-have to tell you something kinda, um, kinda big," i announce feeling connor grab my hand for reinforcement. she immediately puts down her fork and looks at us before i take a deep breath and begin to explain before my throat goes dry and i close it, looking down at my partially empty plate. 

my nerves begin overworking, thinking about all the things that could wrong. are we marrying too young? what if connor really does end up like dad? connor just rubs his thumb over the top of my palm before he takes the reins. "ms. hansen, evan and i are planned on getting married. i proposed just yesterday, but we would like your blessing before we announce it to anyone else," he explained, the words flowing out of his mouth so perfectly. just like in his texts. my mom only sat there, looking stone-faced, if anything, making my thoughts ravel because there's nothing you can do in these types of situations except wait. it was only a few seconds, but it felt infinite from the time connor broke the news to when she silently stood up from the table. 

i panicked thinking she'd say no, or simply walk out of the door, but she approaches us, still emotionless, standing in front of connor. then, she cracks a smile making my heart feel like it's beating again and she kisses him on the top of his head. "be true, connor. treat my boy with all the love you got," connor only smiles, telling my mom he will before she kisses my head muttering a, "don't screw this up, he's a nice guy," making me blush and her laugh before ruffling my hair. 

~•~

"you may kiss your partner," the officiant said making both of us surge forward, kissing making all the guests clap, zoe, alana and jared cheering loudly. 

after the ceremony, the reception began with toasts, zoe giving the first one followed by her announcing everyone else following her. "alright alight, that's what i'm talking about!" she cheers drunkenly making everyone laugh, "and now, give it up evan's best man, jared kleinman!" i smiled and clapped as my best friend took the center of the floor, looking at the two of us with a smile. 

"a toasts to the two grooms, from your best friend, who will always be by your side. to your union and the hope that you provide happiness for each other. may you two always be satisfied," everyone toasted after him cheering as connor leaned over and kissed my cheek, but i kept my eyes on jared who looked distraught as he looked down at his feet with a somewhat mournful look. 

"at least i keep his eyes in my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a conmen (is that the ship name idk) undertone there ;) but i don't ship it so don't expect a pt 2 with satisfied  
> this is kind of all over the place but i was trying my best to include all of the song but i didn't get alex's vow to eliza oops


	8. basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: zoe sets up kleinsen on a date   
> okay so i got this idea from gilmore girls and basically the girls make a picnic basket and guys bid on it and if they win it then the two eat it together basically a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mini headcanon: evan and heidi watching the gilmore girls finale together and evan cries while thanking his mother for being a great mother (you should watch gilmore girls if you couldn't tell by my tone)

"hey evan, can you do me a favor?" zoe asked, putting the final items in the small basket along with a blanket. "today's the spring festival and i was marked to make a basket, but i have to get to a doctor's appointment so i was wondering if you could present it for me," she explained once evan came into view.  
"uh, i guess? what do i have to do?"

"just hand this to the auctioneer and tell him you're presenting it. say yes to any question he asks after and then just stand there until the auction ends. the rest is kind of self explanatory," she explained vaguely making evan shrug. as long as he didn't have to talk too much to strangers. a sentence or two to the auctioneer wouldn't end him.   
"sounds good, i'll tell them you made the basket, though," he clarified making zoe nod as he grabbed it.   
"yep, thanks, ev. i owe ya." once she heard the door close behind him, she quickly called jared, him picking up after two rings.

"what do you need milk chugger?" jared greeted making zoe roll her eyes.  
"connor finished the milk!"  
"oh come on, we all know connor was your scapegoat. but seriously, what do you need?"  
"i need you to be in the town center in about, uh, ten minutes? think you can do that?" 

"why? the spring festival is going on and you know how much i hate stupid stuff like that."  
"because, a certain blonde friend of ours with severe social anxiety might've been sent with a basket not knowing that if his basket is bought with him next to it, he'll have to go on a date with the basket buyer. do you know how much he'll freak out if he has to go on a date with a stranger? then he'll freak out more because he'll be freaking out in public. you don't want to do that to your hubby, right?"

"we aren't even dating!" jared exclaimed, blushing from the hubby thing.   
"yeah, but seriously. can you imagine our poor naive little evan being stuck on a date with a complete utter stranger? what if he ends up with some creep?" she imagined making jared try to keep in his shiver.   
"fine fine! i'll be over there with $20. but you owe me, murphy."  
"haha no i don't and you know it. if anything, you owe me lover boy."

"yeah, well let's just see how this pans out." 

•

evan waited in line, noticing how most of the people in line waiting for their baskets to be auctioned off were women, and most people buying them were men. he also noticed how when most of the woman came off the small platform, she'd go up and hug the man that bought it, kissing him. it was all a little odd to evan, but he didn't bother questioning it. "what's your name young man?" the auctioneer, taylor, asked.  
"uh, evan hansen, but this is zoe murphy's basket. s-she made it," he quickly explained.

"is she going to be here?"   
"n-no."  
"so i'm assuming you're the one going on the date?"   
"yes- wait, what?" evan said, eyes widening. date?! he wasn't ready for a date, and he had no idea who in the hell would buy the basket. had zoe planned this? did she want evan freaking out? of course she did, she hated evan just like he did himself. he should've expected it sooner. that last part was probably just his anxiety, though. 

"evan hansen's basket, starting at, uh, $3!"  
"$3"  
"$5"  
"$11"  
"$20 dollars!" a familiar voice shouted making evan's head lift up from being in his hands, too nervous to see who would buy the basket. he looked up seeing jared running past the street, waving a $20 bill in the air.  
"$20 going once, twice, sold to the teenager in the graphic tee!" evan let out a sigh as jared gave taylor the bill and then walked over to evan.

"so i guess we're going to eat this together then?" jared asked, peering in the basket.  
"i-i guess," evan stuttered, not knowing if jared was in on it with zoe or not. one thing was for sure though, he was very relieved he didn't have to have lunch with a stranger. 

they found a spot under a shady tree and set the blanket out, emptying the contents of the basket. "i'd just like you to know, i never pre-planned this. zoe just called me ten minutes telling me i had to get here," jared informed evan making the blonde scrunch his eyebrows together. he made it sound so... casual. was he relieved or disappointed? were they just sitting under a tree eating sandwiches from the basket jared had bought as bros or as more like it was supposed to be? should they be sitting five feet apart because they're not gay? or closer because they are? "you have that thinking face on, what's up?" jared observed seeing how evan was just staring at a square on the blanket.

"i-it's nothing. just... not sure what to believe," he admitted, this time making jared confused. "d-did you buy the basket for a reason other than zoe telling you to?" jared was shocked at evan's question, running all the possibilities in his mind, both if he said yes or if he said no. should he just admit it and saw he had a thing for the other? or hide it like he had a habit of doing? he was torn. "sorry, that's a lot of pressure isn't it? you, uh, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." evan stammered out, jared putting his hand on top of his, comforting the anxious other. 

"maybe i do have a thing for you, hansen. is that so bad?" evan only smiled from cheek to cheek at jared, holding the brunette's hand in his own, not bothering about if they were sweaty or not... maybe a little, but he pushed the thoughts aside.   
"n-no not really, because i might, um, have a bit of feelings back? you're just a cool dude."

"oh wow, the first compliment as almost-boyfriends is "you're just a cool dude". this'll be a story for the kids," jared teased making evan blush and nudge his friend's shoulder.  
"so should we go on a date or something?"

"this kind of feels like one right now, if that's alright with you."

"yeah, yeah it does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello yes i have no ideas (please give me some prompts or something i beg)  
> but in other news i'M WORKING ON A SHORT STORY THAT'S NOT ONE HUNDRED PERCENT MINE BUT I'M PUMPED FOR Y'ALL TO READ IT :DDD


	9. just a drop of light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tangled au  
> the book is up on my profile with the prologue too so please go read it :)))

evan hummed, watering the small bonsai tree, making sure it had plenty of sun... then doing the same for all 20 others of his plants. most would think the blonde was crazy being so content with his redundant life, each day like the last, but it was all evan had learned to know. sure, days when he was alone all day became a little hard, but he'd managed being alone so far. many days, he did his chores, took care of his mini forest, maybe sketched or read, and dreamed of the outside world he felt secluded from. having basically almost 18 years of free time can really get your imagination going, filling evan's mind full of pictures of sun shining through trees and rain drops on flower petals. 

the tower he called his home was surrounded by a waterfall and rocks surrounding the area. evan dreamed of the feeling of the lime, lush grass below, imaging the greenery feeling soft to the touch, dotted with wild dandelions and others wildflowers. god, he'd do anything to step foot outside the tower walls, and he was determined to convince his mother he was ready as he was turning 18 soon. "evan! evan my dear, i'm home!" his mother called from below making the boy shudder with joy and anxiousness. today would be the day he would tell his mother his wish. and he wouldn't chicken out like all the other times. 

"coming mother!" he called from above, touching the seed planted in the pot on the ledge, humming a low tune. slowly, a sprout came up slowly forming leaves and a vine, trailing down the small lip of wood and down, attaching itself into the rocks. you see, along with the power to heal and turn back age with his voice, evan had also obtain the power to grow and heal plants by his voice. green inched itself to the forest floor, forming grip holds so the woman could climb up. 

once she stepped foot in the small area, the vine grew back into itself, encasing itself into the seed, waiting to be grown again when she'd climb down. "i'm here, my little sapling," she greeted her son, kissing the top of his head. she had always called him her little flower, but he told her he didn't like it with a blush when he was about 12.  
"hello, mother," he greeted back, bringing in a chair, knowing what she wanted to do. "c-can i, um, talk to you? about something kind of important?" he asked cautiously making gothel sigh, falling into the chair, fatigued.  
"i'm not sure, evan. i'm awfully tired. why don't you sing to me, you know your beautiful voice always seems to cheer me up," she insisted, the teen quickly nodding his head, grabbing his mother's hand. he sang the song way too fast for gothel to even comprehend he had started before he had finished, but it got the job done. all her grey hairs were gone, and the lines in her face had become smooth. "jesus, evan," gothel scoffed making evan blush.

"anyway, mother," evan began, "well, um, my birthday is coming up and-"  
"no no no. i specifically remember your birthday was last year."  
"you see, that's, uh, the special thing about bir-birthdays. they're kind of an... annual thing. anyway, i'm turning eighteen this ye-year and there's really only one thing i-i want," he began explaining shakily, beginning to walk to the window he'd always watched the floating lights from. "the lights they-"  
"ugh, this better not be about those dumb lights they put off every year," she interrupted, but that didn't stop evan from rambling on about them.  
"can't you please just let me go? i feel _drawn_ to them, like they're more than what meets the eye. like maybe... they're meant for me." he opened up the curtain, letting the light shine in, forming a ring he was standing in.  
"that's preposterous. it's a stupid thing the queen does every year _for no reason_ and a fire hazard." 

"but mother, please just hear me out-"  
"evan. i don't want you leaving this tower. there's bad people out there who would take advantage of your innocence for their own gain. the world is full of scary beasts and cruel people, and i've kept you in this tower for your own protection. i don't want to risk anything now, do you understand?" feeling guilty, evan nodded. his mother had protected him all his life, and now he just wants to throw it away just to look at some lights? he doesn't even know what the lights are! his mother was right, it was preposterous. but then again, his mother always did seem to be right.  
"yes, mother."

"good. now, i don't want to hear about this again."

~•~

"wow look at that view," connor admired, leaning on one of the castle's many towers, looking over the east side of forest, a waterfall off in the very distant.  
"come on, murphy, we need to get this done before we're caught up here," jared kleinman instructed, zoe pulling her brother to the task at hand. below them, the prize sat in the center of a square of guards, but the most ironic thing, none of the guards were watching the actual item. the perfect way to obtain it was an aerial attack. connor was the best subject to be lowered into gallery because he was lighter than jared, but more agile than zoe. 

the three were a trio of, well, thieves. there was no real way to sugar coat that explanation. the siblings met jared shortly after they were orphaned, and the rest became history after that. they looked out for each other, making sure one didn't get caught, and shared what they earned. with the item they ere planning on taking, it'd be a lot. connor was slowly dropped into the room, easily grabbing the item off it's perch, deciding to see how long it'd take for the guards to notice him. 

all of the sudden, one of the guards on duty sneezed. "bless you," connor said, tugging on the rope, being whizzed into the air as the hairs turned around, gasping. the three hurried off the roof, running into the woods, getting a head start from the guards who had the advantage of horses. "stop immediately!" the head guard shouted making jared laugh as the trio kept running.  
"ha! like that'd stop us," jared tainted, throwing a rock at one of the soldiers, knocking off his helmet, but he couldn't be fazed by it. soon, though, the gap between them was lessening, connor running in front because of his longer strides. 

"you two hide and relocate. they'll only be after me i'll meet you at the town square tomorrow at dusk," connor instructed.  
"were not leaving you connor," zoe protested, pushing herself to keep up with her faster brother since she was behind him.  
"go zoe. jared. i've done this before, i can do it again," he argued, practically pushing zoe. the two did so, distracting the horses, diving into the bushes buying connor a few more feet. 

"leave them! we just need to retrieve the item!" the guard instructed making connor let out a sigh of relief, but before he knew it, he was on the edge of a cliff. it was a dead end. "the gig is up, murphy. give us the bag and we can end this peacefully." connor looked around, seeing if there was anything he could do, not able to see the ground because of the fog at the bottom. the only thing on top of the cliff was a frail tree and a very thick vine, but it was wrapped around the tree. someone had been here before. 

"i'm sorry, sir, i really am," connor said in mock sincerity as he backed up, closer to the edge,"but i can't do that." in one swift motion, he grabbed a handful of the vine, and stepped off, feeling the wind as he dropped.  
"quick! cut the vine!" the guard commanded, but it was too late. connor latched onto the side of the cliff, under the fog, dissipating all of the velocity, and dropped because the ground was only a feet feet under him. when they had cut through the plant, the butt end landed next to connor on the ground.

he heard the galloping of horses, probably trying to find a way to the bottom of the cliff, so he had to find a hiding place quick because he was way too tired after the chase through the whole forest to be chased again, and he's sure he'd be caught. 

he looked around for a good hiding place, maybe a tree with a lot of coverage, or a lake he could submerge himself in when they passed, but nothing was looking good enough. connor sighed, trying to keep down his panic, and decided to lean against a moss covered rock, but he fell through the curtain of green, finding himself inside a small tunnel into a clearing. perfect.

he walked through, taking in the beauty of the area, before he noticed the elephant in the... clearing? a looming tower stood in front of him, almost as tall as the rocks surrounding it, but not quite. connor shrugged, thinking it was probably something long forgotten, and decided to scale it to see if anything interesting were inside. he used an arrow he found in his messenger bag, and started climbing, slowly taking himself upwards. 

when he got to the little ledge, he looked inside, not seeing anyone, but it looked like someone had been living there. oh well, it didn't look like they were there. he stepped into the circular room, opening up his bag, picking up the item, looking as it glowed in the light. anyone would kill to be holding what connor was, and he smirked at that thought. but that thought was interrupted when he felt a sudden shock go through his head, pain so excoriating that he was knocked out instantly.

evan yelped when the taller hit the ground, holding his frying pan, unconscious, noticing what he had been holding. a rattle?


	10. wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: evan has a secret he just can't keep from his best friend for forever. (kleinsen)   
> warning: kind of violence? it's like a paragraph of this whole thing
> 
> supernatural!au (not the show just supernatural in general)  
> also evan plays soccer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ship is slowly beating tree bros as my favorite like it's just so much more realistic and healthy ngl but connor and evan are still in my dreams don't worry

jared had always thought evan hansen was weird, but not in a... weird way. in like a "hey you're different from everyone else, but that's cool" way. he had a unnatural love of the forest, frisbees, and the moon. seriously, jared was convinced evan would be 100% content if he was stuck in the forest with only a frisbee and it was always night time. yeah, jared thought he was weird, but he couldn't help but like him, maybe more than friend, but didn't want to admit it. the blonde was sweet, a little clueless at times, anxious around strangers, but around jared and his mom, people he was comfortable with, he was very excitable. he also strangely liked it when jared ruffled his hair. 

speak of the devil, jared noticed evan waving from across the hallway when he saw jared. he was slightly baffled at how the blonde saw him from so far away because he only noticed evan because of the sudden movement and even then, he was hard to see, and jared had glasses! the blonde practically skipped to his friend who was switching his books at his locker for his upcoming classes, smiling like a mad man as he approached him. "what's up, bud?" jared asked, closing his locker.   
"nothing much," evan shrugged, but his face said otherwise. jared just shot him a knowing glance and evan blushed, fessing up, "the dog park is having it's monthly dog competition today so there's going to be a bunch of dog owners and, well, dogs! want to go?" that was another special thing about evan. he loved dogs. like borderline creepily, jared was just glad evan didn't have one or else he'd be smothered to death with love from blonde.   
"sorry, i can't today," jared said making evan frown, "but isn't it like a two day thing? we can go tomorrow, yeah?" evan pepped up at the suggestion, but his hope quickly deflated.  
"no, um, tomorrow's not a good day. busy with... stuff." evan explained making jared raise an eyebrow, but not say anything else. he was never busy. he usually only ever had plans with jared or with his mom, but his mom always worked on tuesdays. jared decided it'd be better to just keep his thoughts to himself.

the next day was definitely a different experience. jared walked up to the school's steps expecting to see his excitable best friend bouncing on his feet by the bottom of the stairs like everyday, but he was standing, arms around his torso as if trying to make himself smaller while still standing. "you okay, ev?" jared asked, slightly worried, as he approached the other. evan looked up, making jared almost gasp at the state the other was in. he didn't look physically hurt, but something in the blonde's eyes made jared know it was something deeper. his face was a ghostly pale, eyes dull and pained. whenever he moved, his body seemed to shake and when jared touched his shoulder, he flinched. jared was officially very worried. "you need to go home, evan," jared insisted, but the blonde only shook his head ever so slightly.   
"n-no. it's n-not to-oo bad," the blonde spoke, pain laced in his voice. jared only sighed, knowing he couldn't convince him to go home, so he just nodded, and stood by evan's side as they walked into the building. 

it was after evan's football practice and jared looked around the whole campus for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. none of his teammates knew where he was either, saying a ball went into the trees and he went to go get it but never came back. jared sighed, worrying a little, but he knew evan wasn't in any danger because he knew the forest better than anyone else. he probably just saw a squirrel or something as he was getting it.

jared waited around campus for another hour, telling himself if evan wasn't back by the end of said hour, he'd call the police or go check up on him. "hey, what is a chump like you still doing here? all the losers went home hours ago," a jock, wearing his football jersey, taunted, seeing jared waiting on the stairs. he only rolled his eyes before explaining he was waiting for evan. "oh that weirdo? of course you are, the two weirdos hanging out with each other. how could i have not know before. that kid's a freak, man," the other scoffed making jared feel the anger bubbling in his stomach. why was he picking on his teammate? evan was one of the best players, always able to catch the ball and run far and fast with it. 

he stood up and walked up to the guy who was much taller than him, but he looked up to him with spite in his eyes. "you asshole. no one talks about my friend that way."   
"hey, i-i'm sorry i just," he began rambling sarcastically about how he actually loves evan, but it only made jared angrier and he threw a punch at the other's cheek. "you bitch!" the jock shouted, punching jared's stomach, sending him down to the ground. jared tried fighting back, but the odds weren't in his favor as he continuously kicked the other in the stomach. 

"stop it you asshole!" he screamed, trying to find any window to get back on his feet, but never doing so successfully. all of the sudden, a four legged figure was standing above jared's injured body. he couldn't see the creatures head, but he heard a snarl and then the screaming of the jock running away. the figure moved so it was sitting next to jared on it's haunches and something moist touched his stomach, nudging him up. 

low groans of pain left him as he did manage to stand up, but he almost fainted seeing what was in front of him. a sandy colored wolf, but a wolf larger than one jared's ever seen, sat, tongue out like a dog's waiting patiently for jared. but seriously, the beast was huge. it was about as tall as jared standing on it's four legs, and jared didn't want to know how tall it'd be if it stood on it hind legs. "wha- wow,"  he exasperated in both awe and horror. 

the wolf stood and bowed it's head, closing it's eyes when it's head touched the concrete. jared took this as a sign of peace, that the wolf didn't want to hurt jared, but he could tell that just by the aura it gave off. he looked too awkward to hurt anyone on purpose. just like someone else he knew. jared stepped forward as the wolf opened it's eye and jared stuck his hand out, the wolf slowly lifting it's head so jared could pet him. his fur around his neck and head was soft like a cloud, but got coarser,like grass, as jared pet it's back. the wolf leaned into his touch, whimpering when jared stopped. 

everything about the wolf seemed familiar, the vibe he gave off, the lopsided grin, he could even see a slight limp in his front left paw. he didn't realize who it was until he noticed the stormy blue color of the wolf's eyes. "evan i-is that you?" jared questioned holding the sides of the wolf's large head. it was the size of jared's chest. evan just licked the side of jared's face making him let out a small laugh and wipe off the slobber. it all made sense to jared then. he was just a dog in human form, really. 

the wolf motioned for jared to climb on his back, and lowered so jared to climb on. "are you sure?" jared asked, a little self conscious making evan roll his eyes and nod, so jared climbed on, holding tight to the fur around it's neck. evan bounded into the woods, jared getting used to the speed and wind in his hair having to make sure his glasses didn't fall off his face. evan sprinted into the forest, jumping over fallen trees and rocks, not even knowing how deep he was going. he stopped at the edge of a waterfall and stream, jared sliding off admiring the area he didn't know existed, but he'd never been that deep in the woods knowing he'd get lost. "so, what do you think?" he heard evan ask, stepping from behind some rocks, dressed in what he was wearing earlier, but the clothes were much more dirty and messy. "i-i mean about my... other side?"  
"i mean, i don't know what to think. i never would think werewolves were real, much less i'd know one personally, but i think it's definitely cool. right now, i'm just... processing," jared explained knowing if he didn't say anything good, evan would panic. 

"yeah. yeah, that's understandable," evan laughed nervously, rubbing his arm above his cast. "you're the only person who knows so, can you, um, not tell anyone?"   
"i wouldn't dream about telling anyone," jared confirmed, throwing his arm around the other's shoulder making the other relax. 

"i'm sorry i couldn't tell you earlier. that was the reason i couldn't hang out with you today, because it's a full moon and that's when my wolf's the strongest and it hurts being in my human form too long when my wolf is too strong. i was planning of just roaming around here until morning, but then i heard you in distress," evan explained quickly blushing at the last part of his explanation.   
"i wasn't in distress," jared lied making evan roll his eyes.  
"i can also tell you're lying right now," evan commented with a confident smirk plastered on his face, "you reek of guiltiness and desperation." this time, jared blushed, evan giggling. 

"h-have you smelled a-anything else?" jared questioned, trying to keep his voice as steady as he could.   
"besides how you always smell like pine, no," evan said making jared let out a breath of relief, but all of the sudden, evan felt himself surge forward, planting a small kiss on jared's cheek making both of them beet red. "i like you too, though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so bad lmao what  
> really this was just a brofic but you know how it goes   
> oh well  
> someone give me ideas/requests thanks  
> can someone tell me if reading lolita in tehran gets better? like i can't get into it bleh


	11. paranormal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: okay so i love watching buzzfeed's unsolved and basically i made evan and jared ryan and shane (broshot-kleinsen)  
> warning: topics of racism are brought up, diseases, death ghosts, etc. idk but this isn't like a horror oneshot though there's no gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go watch it, it's scary but the two are so hilarious it takes some of the edge off and i totally ship them ngl (but not seriously ryan has a long term girlfriend)  
> this is a supernatural episode and it's not based on a real building  
> also they have a camera but evan and jared don't, it'a just them

"okay so we're walking up to building now, and this kid," jared snickered as he moved the camera so it was pointing to evan who was looking down at his edm detector, seeing if it was picking up any weird signals, "is practically already shitting his pants."  
"y-you got to admit, this place is p-pretty creepy," evan insisted, getting into jared's camera view before he showed off the building again. they had flown out to the middle of nowhere to some creepy old hospital that had a reputation of being the place of death for many patients because of corrupt doctors and nurses. 

"you're just saying that because it's cold as balls out here," jared scoffed, "that's the only reasons you're getting those weird chills or whatever you say." out of the duo, it was evident that evan was the avid believer in the paranormal while jared definitely wasn't, denouncing the existence of ghosts every time. the two continued their walk up to the main entrance of the hospital, silently, the only sound the camera picking up was the crunching of snow underneath their feet. "look out ghosts, here come dat boi," jared snickered making evan shove him in the shoulder. 

"now is not the time for your memes, jared," evan denounced with a roll of his eyes.  
"anytime is a good time for memes, my dear evan," right as he finished, a gust of wind blew through as they stepped to the front steps. 

"did you hear that?" evan asked, looking around seeing nothing, "i swear i heard a voice." jared was pointing a camera at his partner so the audience could see his bug eyes and he wheezed.  
"it was just the wind you dumbo, now ladies first," he said while opening up the door. evan, once again, rolled his eyes but stepped into the main hallway, shaking like a leaf already. 

"okay so this room is where the first death of a girl named alana beck took place. she was diagnosed with leukemia in 1927. it was before the civil rights movement and she was black so she didn't get as much treatment as white patients, that why she haunts the place. rumor has it, if you say anything anti-feminist she'll slap you across the face," evan informed jared and the people who would soon-to-be watching this. since neither of them wanted to offend anyone watching or possibly be slapped, they kept their mouths shut. evan looked down at the detector in his hand, seeing the levels slightly higher than normal making his eyes widen. 

"hey, alana, if you're here, i'm not going to say anything that might offend you, well intentionally there's no telling with comes out of my loud ass mouth, but if you're here you should give us a sign," jared said into the darkness receiving no response. "maybe i should try speaking in a valley girl accent or something. maybe she'll respond to that," jared suggested to his partner who was walking around the room trying to find where the signal was highest.  
"jared i highly doubt-"  
"hey girlfriend, wassup? so like are you here or naw?" 

"if you continue like that and she doesn't slap you, i will," evan stated with an unamused expression. after a few moments of nothing happening, they decide to move on. as they were leaving, though, a gush of wind flew through the building sending chills up both of their spines. "did you hear that?" evan asked, keeping jared from moving forward. he took the camera he was holding and reminded it, making sure jared's was still rolling, checking over the footage they just shot.  
_"i'm waving through a window,_ " a female voice seemed to almost sing faintly.

"explain that!" evan yelled, a celebratory, yet still scared, tone in his voice, waving the camera in jared's face. he could clearly hear the words, and he knew the viewers would to if he put what he thought she was singing in subtitles. "ha!"  
"the wind? it probably moved something, made something creak. the wind can do that, you know," jared contradicted making evan face palm. he knew he'd never totally convince jared, but just like the other would continue to disprove the existence of the paranormal, he would try to do the opposite. 

they continued down the halls, evan jumping at every little noise receiving countless teases and taunts from his co-worker. "stop it! and you have to admit, this place is creepy as shit," evan fussed.  
"yeah, about just as creepy as your browsing history." 

"okay, so this is rumored to be the most haunted room in the whole building, room 420," evan said making jared double over in laughter.  
"what? do guests smell the smoke as the ghosts blazes it?" he wheezed ( **you'll get why i'm writing wheeze so much if you watch the series** ) not able to contain his loud fits of laughter.

"no, but it belonged to brother and sister zoe and connor murphy. they were a part of a rich family so they got a room with the best view and extensive treatment for their diseases. it was 1921 when zoe was diagnosed with tuberculosis during the tb epidemic and 6 months later, so was her brother. they had to share a room due to the overcrowding of the hospital during the epidemic. because of their parent's evident wealth, the doctors tricked their parents into giving them money for the best treatment that time knew of when the medicine wasn't nearly as expensive."  
"wait, so these assholes extorted money from their parents?" jared asked, confirming what evan had just explained. the blonde nodded, examining the room with two double beds on the opposite sides of the room.  
"it gets worse. no record of their death was ever recorded officially. apparently, when they died, the doctors continued their scam since the parents couldn't see their children in the hospital out of fear of them getting it. no one knows when the two died, but it's rumored that they died within an hour of each other. some customers have said to hear a very sharp intake of breath at the beginning of the hour, then another at the end. they say it was the brother and sister's last breaths before they passed," evan added on, a sobering tone in his tone leaving jared speechless. 

he didn't believe their ghosts were their, but that didn't mean the story was fiction and that was one hell of a sad story. "hey, murphy's," jared said into the air, "we're sorry what happened to you, but if you could give us a sign that you're or not, that'd be pretty great... and sorry about my blaze it joke." nothing happened, as jared had expected. "okay, idea. you stand in here for two minutes, no flash light or anything while i wait outside, and when the two minutes are up, i'll come in here and do the same thing," he proposed, the color flushing from evan's face. 

"n-no, t-hat's not a g-good idea," evan stuttered obviously uncomfortable with the idea of doing it, but jared only laughed, patting evan on the back in a mockingly-supporting way.  
"come on, don't be such a wuss. it's only two minutes and if you're killed, i'll believe in ghosts in your memory," jared stated making evan sigh knowing he'd never get jared to back down, and he didn't want to seem like too much of a coward on camera. 

"fi-fine, but two minutes and t-then i'm out," evan agreed reluctantly making jared do a small cheer before taking evan's flashlight, leaving him alone with only his camera.  
"okay! 9:24, your two minutes start... now!" evan stood in the room, constantly looking around as if he expected a ghost to suddenly show up. he wasn't sure what to expect, honestly.  
"time?" he yelled.  
"you got 1 minute 46 seconds." evan sighed, trying to control his breathing, and he sat on the bed, hearing it creak underneath him.

"u-um hey, murphys," he spoke into the inky darkness, "i'm n-not sure who's, uh, bed th-this was, but i just wanted to say i'm, uh, sorry about w-what happened to you two a-and your parents."  
"are you really trying to talk to them?" jared chuckled from outside the door. evan ignored his question focusing as he gripped the bed frame so tightly he could see the whiteness of his knuckles contrast with the darkness of the air surrounding him. suddenly, he felt something cold touch his forearm, going along the scar where he had broken his arm years ago. 

he yelped, noticing how his skin became paler and goosebumps rose up around the area he felt like he was being touched. he wanted to get up and run out of the room, screaming, but he was frozen in place, watching as the the cold force seemed to be drawing something on his forearm, on the scar. it felt like someone was using their finger, leaving a line of white as they moved their finger down and around his arm. fear kept him in face as he looked helplessly down at his arm, a word being written on his arm, his skin paling as the finger continued writing.  
'connor' was written in all uppercase letters in a messy, thin handwriting.  
"two minutes are up!" jared announced making evan jump off of the bed and dash out of the room, closing the door behind him, breathing heavily as he slid down the back of it.

"whoa dude, you look like you saw a ghost," jared teased, eyes widening as he realized what he said, "w-wait you-you didn't actually see a-a _ghost _." his tone was mocking, a reverse bravado._  
"l-look!" evan said, showing his forearm where connor had been written on. jared looked with an arched eyebrow, seeing only evan's bare forearm making the other let out small gasps of confusion, gaping where his skin looked it's normal shade.  
"i-i wh-wait!" he protested, not believing what was going on. he scrambled to his camera seeing if he could rewind the film, but it turned out he was holding his camera at an angle that was showing what was going on. all you could hear were evan's small gasps and whimpers. _

__"looks like if evan actually saw a ghost or not will remain _unsolved_."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this was so dumb but i strangely lowkey liked it  
> GO WATCH BUZZFEED UNSOLVED SERIOUSLY YOURE GOING TO LAUGH WHILE SIMULTANEOUSLY SHIT YOUR PANTS  
> they came to my city for one of their episodes and i screamed when they announced they were doing that place  
> i've never been there before because i'm wayyyy too scared to do it seriously it's creepy as shit


	12. rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: the newsies vs the mormons (tree bros/high anxiety)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so obviously this isn't based on fact but a joke photo that went around of the tony's but apparently they weren't nominated the same year???? so yeah, they're nominated for best musical the same year and they're both part of the obc (evan is elder cunningham and connor is morris/jack kelly understudy also nic is the original elder price because i love him so much (don't think i'm hating on andrew please) and evan WITH BEN'S BRUNNETTE CURLY HAIR YES)  
> this hasn't been edited :)

"ahh! you're a part of the newsies cast, right? i'm a huge fan! can i get your autograph?" a teenage girl yelped, catching the unwanted attention of the other people in the coffee shop. 

"um, yeah. sure," connor said, taking her notebook and signing in the white space quickly, wanting her away from him. not in a rude way because he hates the newsie fanbase, but because he didn't like the random people's gaze on him, looking like they were trying to know if they'd seen his face before or not. 

"so, do you think you all will win the tony?" she asked, trying to strike up a conversation. connor was definitely appreciative of the fans like her, but he just wanted his flat white. 

"sure. yeah, i hope," he responded flatly, not trying to seem rude, but also hope she'd be getting the picture by him not giving a 100% into the conversation. 

"i hope you all do! you're the best show on broadway right now!"

"um thanks. do you mind if i get my coffee real quick? we have rehearsal soon and i wanted to get a quick start, you know," he explained, lying about the rehearsal. they had just done rehearsal with him as jack kelly, so it was especially tiring, not that he didn't love his job, though. this has been his dream job since he was a young kid and he couldnt be more grateful. 

"oh yeah. i'm sure being a broadway show is super tiring. the people who disrespect you all at the stagedoor are assholes, not realizing how much you all do for their entertainment! i mean seriously, you all are so hardworking and talented! okay well, thank you again," she blabbered on, but he rant about the rude people at the stagedoor was endearing to him. peole really could be assholes when they felt entitled to something they weren't like meeting the actors at the stagedoor. 

 

so, connor found a spot in the corner and scrolled through his social media. enjoying his large flat white coffee. he didn't give a care about anything else going on around him, until he heard the familiar quiet scream coming from the fan who was talking to him earlier. "ahh! you're elder cunningham from book of mormon, right? i'm a huge fan! can i get your autograph?" the guy she was fanning over was around his age, brown curly hair sticking up everywhere, his nose red from the biting cold of the outside. 

"oh, um, i- yeah. th-that's me. hello," he greeted tentatively, giving a small, nervous smile. realizing she was holding out her notebook, he grabbed it and signed it writing a small smiley face next to it. 

"oh my god you said it! you said hello! my dreams have come true," she gawked making the other chuckle nervously. even from just observing from across the room, connor could tell the other was very uncomfortable. he didn't know much bout the book of mormon, besides the fact it was the other really big show on broadway at that time, and that it wasn't what you thought from the title. the girl kept talking to him, the other obviously more polite than connor since he didn't try to come up with some lie like he did. connor looked up the show on his phone, finding the list of the cast. 

 

"hey evan! getting the usual," connor asked, walking up to them and puttign his arm around his shoulder as if they'd been buds for a long time. 

"oh my god! are you two broadway buddies! that's it, i'm totally dreaming! someone pinch me," she squealed, others obviously  becoming annoyed by her antics. 

"y-yep connor," he said sending a thankful glance to the taller.

how he'd know my name?

"oh my god, i just realized, but isn't there like a rivalry between your guy's show? for the tony? it's like a platonic romeo and juliet. don't worry, evan, i won't tell nic," she winked, "unless... are you two more! oh my god you two are so cute! unless you aren't, of course. i don't want to impose anything on you two." 

"no no no, nothing like that. just friends, "evan insisted quickly. connor was a little confused why he was so persistent on her not thinking they were boyfriends. connor didn't care what gender the person was he was dating, but he didn't want to put a label on anything so if he was ever asked about his sexuality, he just shrugged and said he didn't care. was evan homophoic? but there's a gay character in book of mormon, right? 

"oh okay, well you two are so cute, in a frienship way ,of course," what in the hell was that supposed to even mean? "i need to go, i assume you two are both having a coffee dat- get together. thank you much for the autographs, and good luck at the tony's!" she quickly hugged the two seperately, as if she were friends with the both of them, before hurrying out of the cafe. 

"thanks for saving me there, connor," he exasperated, stepping up to the counter and ordering with a shaky voice. 

"no problem, she came up to me too, and how'd you know my name?" he questioned since most people wouldn't care about an ensemble member's name. maybe evan was a fan and memorized the cast's names, including the understudies, but that seemed highly unlikely. 

"oh i, um, y-your name was on t-the piece of paper she had me sign," he explained, looking down at his shoes.   
"oh," connor muttered, feeling slightly dumb, not realizing that. 

"well, i better go, i need to get to rehearsal," evan said once the barista handed him his drink. connor couldn't help but wondered if it was a trick like he pulled off with the girl, or if he actually had rehearsal.   
"oh, yeah, okay. good luck at the tony's. i guess our shows do kind of have rivalry going on at the moment," he chuckled making evan smile.

"yeah, i g-guess we do. i shouldn't be seen with you, you newsie s-scum," he joked making connor smile thinking he actually had rehearsal.  
"whatever you mormon ass wipe," he said as evan left the café with a smile blush, and mint hot chocolate.

~•~

"and the tony winner is... the book of mormon!" people practically flew from their seats, cheering while other people applauded. connor was one of the first to stand up, knowing no one with cameras would be looking over that way as the producer gave the acceptance speech, crew and cast gathered behind them. he noticed evan in the middle, watching their producer with a smile. connor was happy his show had won, even if his own didn't, because he knew evan would feel the same.

after the award show, practically all cast and crew of the nominated shows packed into the nearby hotel for the after party. connor decided to retreat to the bar, observing his cast members having fun despite their loses. he was never the most social creature. "hey, there," a familiar, shaky, voice said behind him, catching his attention. he turned around to see evan standing with a small smile, looking brilliant in his suit. the brunette took a seat on the stool next to him and ordered a water. 

"hey, congrats on the win," connor complimented making evan smile.  
"oh, um, thanks. i'm sorry you guys didn't um... you know..."  
"i know evan. it's fine," he motioned to his cast members showing off their tap dancing skills, "they don't seem to care that much." they both chuckled as the two main actors had a "tap off" people cheering around them. 

"i-i saw your show awhile ago," evan explained, "you were really good. i wish i could dance like that." connor ignored the fact that it sounded like evan was only watching him.   
"thanks, but you should've told me, i could've brought you backstage to meet the other guys. they'd love you," connor said making the other blush. 

"well, considering it was only a few weeks ago and everyone was gearing up for the tonys, they probably wouldn't want the energy in their hq," he giggled. connor shrugged, taking a sip of his drink.   
"yeah. and i'm totally going to see book of mormon. i'll be the maniac cheering loudly whenever you have a solo," he chuckled making evan's face flush, thinking about what would happen during man up. 

"um- i- please don't do that, please i mean i'm flattered but-"   
"ev, i was kidding," evan's pale skin turned pink at this and he looked down. 

connor kept his word and went to see the show, when their show schedules didn't overlap, and was quite surprised seeing evan act so loud and obnoxious on stage, contradicting his quiet, anxious nature. it was fun seeing him jump around the stage and hip thrust the air during man up. connor was pretty sure evan saw him during baptize me since they made eye contact for a brief second and he smiled, before quickly turning back to the actress playing nabulungi. 

before connor knew it, the show was over and the actors were taking their final bows, connor clapping the loudest of the people surrounding him. not long after the curtains closed and people were scrambling out of the theatre, his phone buzzed in his pocket. he grabbed it to see evan had sent him a text.

_stay in the theatre, i want to meet you_

connor does as so, sitting in his seat until the theatre is completely empty. that is, until the closest door opens and evan walks through, dressed in his own clothing and without the stage makeup on. "h-hey, did you like the show?" evan asked as connor stood. suddenly, connor's arms was encasing him in a hug, catching him off guard, but he quickly melts into it, hugging him back. 

"yes! you were amazing," connor complimented making evan's cheeks tinge peach.   
"t-thanks." 

"but the next time we're in a theater together, we both need to be in the audience. next time our schedules match up, good?" evan smiled as the two walked out of he theater.

"good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're saying it wasn't romantic connor was asking evan on a date idk  
> just i needed to get something out before school starts and i start getting really slow  
> my school starts tomorrow btw ;-;


	13. hallway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Evan and Jared are co-workers/roommates/full-time friends and decide to talk to the new pair moving in next to them. (treebros & background zolana) big bang theory inspired (the only similarity is that they're all scientists and the set)

"Come on Jared, we're going to be late!" Evan called out, voice echoing against the walls of the small apartment. Jared appeared from behind the corner, messenger bag over his shoulder. He walked over to their desk area, up against the wall of the main living area, and grabbed his laptop off of it, stuffing it into his bag.

"You do realize, we still have a an hour before _have_ to clock in, and it only takes 15 minutes to get there right?" Jared asked, even though he was used to Evan's anxiety about being late by then. They had been roommates for almost five years at that point, both working at the university downtown. Evan was a biologist, an ecologist to be precise, while Jared was a physicist studying motion and gravity. They had met in their master courses of college, and decided to be bros ever since.

"Yeah, but what if there's traffic? or a bank robbery and the road gets closed off. Then we'll have to go around, and you know how long and windy the back roads can be," the blonde rambled, opening the door so the two could leave. "I mean seriously, and besides, if I weren't your roommate, do you know how many tardies you'd hav-" he cut his self off when he noticed the apartment that had been vacant for a few months was now filled, and it's door was open. In the doorway, a beautiful girl stood behind the small tower of boxes, emptying it's content on the coffee table next to her. Noticing, the two pair's of eyes on her, she turned to see her new neighbors, and she smiled, not thinking about how long they easily could've been standing there.

"Oh, hi. I'm Zoe, your new neighbor," she introduced, walking up to them, and holding out her hand. After an awkward of pause of neither Jared nor Evan doing anything, Zoe slowly retracted her hand, trying not to judge them too fast in her mind, but it was a little weird. "Um, what's your names?" she asked, trying to get rid of some of the tense feeling wafting in the air.

"I'm Jared Kleinman, this is my roommate, Evan Hansen," Jared answered for the both of them since Evan was still gobsmacked by her beauty.

"Where are you heading, if you don't mind me asking," she questioned. "I didn't mean that in a weird way, it's just I'm kind of new to the city and want to get a feeling of what's around here, you know?"

"W-work," Evan quickly answered, before clamping it shut again, thinking he'd embarrassed himself with his stutter, but Zoe only sent him a small, reassuring smile.

"We work at the college downtown," Jared said for the both of them, "I'm an physicist and tree boy over here, is a Ecologist."

"Oh, that's so cool! I'm starting there soon! In the Social Communications department, though. I'm studying Psychology and working on becoming a therapist. My girlfriend works there though!" Evan could feel his heart break. "Alana Beck? A neurologist? Do you know here?" Evan and Jared shared a subtle glance.

"Y-yeah... we, uh, we know her," Evan muttered, thinking about the times with the overbearing brain scientist. 

 

"Zoe! Can you help me with this?" a stranger's voice called, coming up the stairwell. Evan's instincts kicked in, and he headed, to help whoever it was with whatever they needed. A tall boy was carrying up a stack of boxes, obviously struggling. Evan grabbed the top two, carrying them with much more ease, and turned his back so he could focus on not falling up the stairs. He carried them into the barren apartment and asked where Zoe wanted him to set them down.

When he did, he turned around to be met with one of the most beautiful sights in his life, besides the time he went hiking the Rocky Mountains with his mom of course. There were _two_ of them. "Uh, thanks," the tall boy said, taking Evan's hand, which was sweating bullets at that point, and squeezing it quickly before releasing it. It hung by Evan's side as he tried to pull out any thoughts besides anything continue the words _hot_ and _damn._

"Are you working at the university, too?" Jared asked, stepping into the room.

"Yeah. I'm a engineer."

"Oh cool. I'm Jared Kleinman, by the way," he said, surprisingly not as sarcastic as Evan was used to. He was being polite. Evan just guessed he was in "company" mode.   
"Connor Murphy."

"Okay, so if you have a girlfriend, I'm assuming this isn't your boyfriend, unless you're in some orgy group which is fine with me," Jared shrugged making Evan face palm.  
"There's a word for it, Jared. It's polyamorous," Evan sighed into his hands, having had the conversation with him too many times than comfortable. At least he knew his old Jared wasn't dead, but Evan was considering doing the job himself. The other two didn't seem to care. 

"Oh no," Zoe confirmed, "he's my brother. We decided to get a place together near the university for convenience purposes." 

"H-have you two, um, visited it? I- J-Jared and I- we could, um, we could show you two around," Evan proposed.

"Um, we appreciate the offer..."

"Evan," Zoe filled in.

"-but I think we're going to just unpack for now. Maybe we could have dinner together," Connor said, making Evan's face pale at the thought of going on a date with the other. Not that he didn't want to go on a date with the utterly handsome guy, but it was early. Noticing his ghostly face, Connor quickly corrected himself, adding, "I mean the four of us! You two are the only ones so far that've officially welcomed us so you know..."

"What Connor means to say," Zoe swooped in, "we really appreciate how welcoming you two are, and we'd love it if you two would join us for dinner maybe? What's your favorite food around here? Our treat." Connor sent her a thankful glance. 

"Oh, um, we usually just order take-out. Tuesdays are pizza night," Jared told them, making Connor frown a little deeper than it'd be normally. Actually, normally, he'd never offer dinner, but something about the energy radiating from the blonde made him a little giddy inside. The way it was obvious he didn't feel comfortable in his own skin, Connor just wanted to hug him until he felt comforted. Not in a weird way... in a... bromo (bro/homo) type of way. 

"Oh that's perfectly fine! Just text Connor the details, you know, name of the place, number, and type of pizza, and we'll have it delivered. Do you mind if we have it at your apartment since we won't have ours finished for awhile?" Zoe insisted, writing on a piece of paper, Connor's digits and handing it to Evan. No one questioned why she didn't just hand him hers when it was perfectly functioning on the coffee table.

"Oh, okay, yeah," Evan said, pocketing the sticky note. "W-hy don't you, um, invite Alana? W-we don't know h-er that well, and, um, we have p-plenty of room."

"Yeah! I totally will. I'm sure she'll be stoked."

The two quickly left the apartment after that, realizing the time, and started down the multiple flights of stairs, since the elevator was broken, on their way to work. 

~~~

"We got pizza!" Zoe announced when Evan opened the door. The three filed in, Connor and Zoe both holding a box of pizza, and they set it on the coffee table. The boxes were opened, steam billowing out, making everyone's mouths piratically water. After getting their respective pieces and sitting in their spots, Zoe and Alana next to each other on the floor, Jared sitting in the cushioned chair, and Evan and Connor on opposite ends of the couch, they ate sharing different tidbits about each other. 

And maybe, Connor and Evan slowly scooted nex to each other until there sides were touching each other.

 

But no one noticed, no not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Tell me if you want a part two based on the Game Night episode (it's so funny it's totally my favorite) 
> 
> Also like all the oneshot books are updating today... like idk why it just kind of happened??? My writing process is very weird like I have to start a prompt and finish it the same day or else it just kind of dies (I have 56 parts in this book) rarely do I continue writing them


	14. character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: something strange is happening, and jared's not okay (no ships) (it's kind of crack? like it's not written like crack but the idea behind it pretty much is)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: I DONT KNOW IF THIS IS OFFENSIVE BUT A JEW FRO IS MENTIONED? but jared is canon jewish and ben is well... you know
> 
> this is very rushed

jared wasn't sure how the day came to be, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. it started pretty normally, he got up, changed clothes, brushed his teeth, grabbed a muffin, and drove to school, but as he was walking up to evan's locker, that's when it started going downhill. 

from far away, jared sensed something was... weird. evan's hair... it was basically the definition of a jew fro and it scared jared, especially the sideburns. no one can grow their hair that long overnight, right? jared was sure the day before evan's hair was clean cut with no hair on his cheeks, but now? there was a bush on his head. "hey jared! how are you today?" he asked enthusiastically as his friend, they'd moved on from the whole family friend thing awhile ago, walked up to his locker next to his own.   
"um, i'm doing fine, evan, are you doing okay? you seem... different." 

he didn't have time to take in evan's appearance before since his back was turned to him, but now that he did, he wanted to throw up. cargo pants? really evan? along with similar color hiking boots and a star wars graphic tee? that definitely didn't seem like something evan would have in his closet. and was he wearing a cape? he was.

"evan? come on, jared. are you playing a trick on me? if you are, you know i'd be able to top it one hundo percent," he grabbed a stack of cards from his locker and spread them out in front of jared's face. "here, pick a card."   
"okay, i'm confused, so if you're not evan... then... what?" jared was beyond confused looking at the _stranger_ in front of him. he wasn't playing with the hem of his shirt like he best friend would do. he definitely seemed as awkward as him, but he seemed more comfortable than evan was. 

"come on jared, you know, your mom is friends with my mom catherine!" the other said, obviously believing jared was joking even though he definitely wasn't.  
"so... if your name isn't evan... then what is it? because i'm very confused." the brunette, who used to be blonde,rolled his eyes with a knowing smile, but responded anyway.  
"benji. benji applebaum." jared quirked an eyebrow before the bell rang signaling the near beginning of first block. "oh, gotta go, but i'll see ya later, jared." evan/benji grabbed something else from his locker and threw it on the ground making a cloud of smoke billow from the spot it made contact with the ground. jared coughed, waving it away, seeing the other was gone. that was at the bottom of the weird things that had happened that day for sure. 

jared had first block with connor. him and connor weren't the closest of people, but they tolerated each other, mainly because they didn't want to have to partner up with anyone else in the class for projects. maybe he'd know what was going on with evan. 

when he walked into his class and his eyes landed on his seat that was next to connor's his jaw dropped. if he thought evan looked different, connor... well... but he couldn't beat evan's new hair even though connor's was now much shorter and covered with an irish cap. what he was wearing though... that was something different. he had a pinstripe blue button up under a pair of suspenders _who wears suspenders freely?_ along with tattered slacks on with black tap shoes on. _what the hell was going on? was it dress up day or something?_ **(i couldn't find any pics of him as jack kelly so i improv-ed the costume)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n  
> that last part was just for lols
> 
> if you didn't understand, the characters of the musical (besides jared of course) turned into other roles their actor has played
> 
> ben platt played benji applebaum from pitch perfect
> 
> mike faist was the understudy for jack kelly from newsies
> 
> laura dreyfuss was madison from glee (i didnt know a ton about her character but i hear she's kind of bitchy? idk)
> 
> kristolyn lloyd played heather duke from heathers
> 
> rachel bay jones played catherine from pippin 
> 
> if i could've fit them cynthia would've become glinda (HA that'd be funny) from wicked and larry would've become angus tuckfrom tuck everlasting 
> 
> if you didn't understand the joke at the end, evan's father is andrey from the great comet of 1812 because the line is "and andrey isn't here" and yeah... that isn't supposed to be offensive


End file.
